Dreams ahead of Madness/Transcript
(people acts all normal) Emily: hey katie, don't you think somethings a bit.. odd today? katie: not really, except u have weird arms.. Emily: *gasps* you too! Katie: yea, you have weird hair, body- Emily: you also have weird legs and shirt Katie:... and you are made ou of wood (Katie and Emily looks at each other fearfully, then Katie wakes up) Katie: ugh! cheap Mauritian diesing! what weird nightmare (zooms out that katie reveals a plastic body, then finally woke up from the real Katie) Katie: ah! uh... what weird nightmare, i knew that wood and plastic is bad for a human body *yawns* oh well, better need it *chuckles quick then sleeps* (turns to Emily, zooms in to emily's face and wakes up and it was day time and katie, Wallace, gromit and Sonic are not at their beds) Emily: hello? is anyone there? *walks around* Katie? Wallace?? *runs around* Gromit?? Sonic??? *stops at Store Store!* where is everyone? Victor Quartermaine: well, it's just you and me now *Emily gasps* ...and also, will you marry me? Emily: NOOOO!!!!!!!!! *Emily wakes up* ugh! what a nightmare, i don't wanna marry someone who's a villain *goes to sleep and talks in her good dream* oh, wallace, there you are! (Turns to Sonic, and the screen wiggles of dream and Sonic wakes to the counter of Store! Store!* Sonic: ok i'm here! where are my speeding shoes Katie: Speeding shoes? Sonic: yes, my speeding shoes, where are they? Katie: what are you talking about, there not your shoes Sonic: what? *looks down then gasps that he's wearing regular shoes* Katie: now stay here until i go get my flowers, and look after my bottle *runs lightning and Sonic was still shocked that he's wearing regular shoes, then Sonic wakes up with a terror* Sonic: oh.. my god! i'll never wear anything except i say so *yawns then goes to sleep* (turns to Gromit, the screen goes wiggly like Sonic's and dreams the day that's similar to katie' dream except people were normal) Narrator: it was a beautiful day, in the town... Gromit was pulling a very digesting cheese for Wallace! Gromit: *wakes up horrified, looks around then looks at wallace then gets a relief then goes to sleep* (finally, then turns to Wallace, the screen goes very wiggly and Wallace walks to Store Store!) Wallace: uhh... what a beautiful day it is, we seem to have that in Katie's town anyways... *the floor wiggles like an earth quake* huh? what's that? Zeena The Zeti: ugh! runs loser! Freddy fazbear and Bonnie: Ahh! Run! AHH!!! Wallace: huh? (Wallace spts at giant robotic katie destroying the citie like Godzilla and knocks over the signals) Giant Robotic Katie: i'm a really useful god child! Wallace: oh shivers! *runs away fast as Zeena the Zeti* (Giant Robotic katie glows her eyes to destroy Store Store!) Toy Chica: AW! not again! (Giant Robotic Katie zaps the store store and collapses it like heat vision from Superman and Giant Robotic Katie smiles evilly and the title in the bottom says "The End" and the screen goes wiggly and the screen goes black) Category:Episodes/transcript